the quest of the blind titan
by TimeTicker Daughter of Kronos
Summary: timeticker is a normal camp leader, if being a half titan counts as being normal. she might be a strong leader but she has some dark secrets and memories that surprises the camp, her friends, and her brothers. then the camp gets quest from a certain god. can timeticker and her friends finish the quest and will the camp find out about her secret?


Chapter 1

_Introductions_

Hey I'm Kona but everyone calls me TimeTicker. I'm the daughter of Kronos, the titan of time, and I have four friends Thunder, Shark, Hell, and Alona. Thunder, Shark and Hell are all named Sarah but spelled differently.

Thunder is a 14 year old girl that is the daughter of Jupiter. She has short blonde bed ragged hair, electric blue clothes, sharp blue eyes, cloud white skin, and is very territorial against new Greeks.

Shark is a 15 year old daughter of Poseidon. She has brown shark-like hair. She's kind and joyful and everyone's her friend. She wears a black jacket with fur on the inside, fish trunks (please don't ask), and a blue tank top with a flower on the left side.

Hell is the daughter of Pluto. She has long jet black hair. She wears a long bagged black t-shirt and bagged jeans that are torn. No one knows her actual age but she looks 21 and is in the 5th grade.

Alona is a 14 year old demigod daughter of Apollo. She wears her bleach blonde hair in wacky styles and her clothes the same way. She's a highly energetic and is very friendly.

Now me, I'm a blind 13 year old girl. Short brown hair, golden-blue eyes, and pale skin. I wear whatever I feel like and I'm a kind but strict person. I'm an excellent fighter with the scythe but with anything else I stink.

Now this is the story of my first quest for my brother Poseidon.

Chapter 2

_The Quest Begins _

I was training with Roy, a son of Ares, when Thunder came running by.

"TimeTicker! We need to have a camp counsel now! Something's been stolen!" she informed me.

"I'm coming! Sorry Roy we'll have to finish another time 'kay?" I said.

"It's alright I know you need to be going so I'll go challenge someone else okay. And don't run into anyone when you're running cause you'll get in trouble." He yelled back.

"Fine I'll be back." I said aggravated and I ran into the Counsel Cave. At this point you might be wondering how I know were the Counsel Cave is but it's a long story so I'm not going to tell you now alright so don't get your brain all tied up.

"Thunder what's so important that it can't wait till after my training practice?" I ask.

"It's Poseidon he's here and he wants to talk with ya alright." Thunder growled.

"Oh so that's why it smells like the ocean in here." I observed.

"Just go." Shark said.

"Fine" I said as I walked to the ocean scented room.

"Hello sister it's been a while since I seen you but that's not the point the point is my trident has been stolen and I need you and your friends help to look for it and have it back by the autumn solstice." Poseidon said. I could tell that he was worried but being one of my big brothers he acted as he always did when I'm around, stubborn. Poseidon isn't usually this tense ether so I new that he was extremely worried.

"So do you know if it's on land or what?" I asked hoping he would give me an answer but of course he gave me that confused look (I could tell by the ocean scent cause it smelled like a confused salt water pond).

"Poseidon, brother, are you seriously confused or are you tricking me again?" I ask frustrated.

"No, I am confused." He said and this time I believed him cause I don't want an idiot fest going on in the cave.

"So let me get this straight you don't know if it's on land or what and you need it in 14 days so you came to us?" I asked a little angry at my brother.

"Well basically yeah so you in or not?" he asked with a little plead in his voice. I could tell he was giving me the little godly puppy dog eyes as well.

I sighed "Fine." I answered pretty ticked at my brother. Poseidon and I came out. Thunder, Shark, Hell, and Alona was waiting for us to come out.

"So what was that about an idiot fest?" Hell asked.

"It's nothing and we have a quest for the camp to hear." I said. Now I've been talking about a camp. The camp is called Camp Rouge. It's this mountain like place with buildings on the sides that we call houses (The Time House and stuff like that). The counsel room is actually a cave as you can tell but that's not the point.

I stood on the high peak. "Let all rouges hear me and gather at the flat lands for a camp quest." I called out to the camp. Almost everyone gathered this time and most of them were surprised to see Poseidon here.

"I got a quest from my brother Poseidon that his trident was missing and we need help retrieving it so who is with me on getting this dangerous weapon back?" I ask the camp full of Greek and Roman demigods and half titans. Then Thunder, Shark, and Hell step into place for the quest.

"Anyone else up for it?" I asked hoping more help will come but no one else stepped forward.

"Fine Alona and Roy you two will take care of the camp while we are gone. Everybody else listen to them alright?" I told the camp. Everybody nodded there heads in agreement but there was some murmuring in the crowd. I stepped down and turn to my friends. Poseidon was already long gone but worry still hung in the air. The last quest we had from a god went terribly wrong and all but one of the whole group had died in the first week. _What am I going to do now? _I thought. _This is the first god quest we had since the 2005 mess up with Apollo's quest._ Then it just hit me why should I be worried when I have three of my main friends with me nothing should go wrong.

"Hey TimeTicker we should be getting ready for the quest right now so why are you starring at the mountain peak?" Hell asked.

"I'm not starring Hell I'm thinking and did you forget that I am _blind_?" I said waving my hand in front of my face.

"Oh that's right sorry!" She said "but I wonder" She continued "can we really pull it off. I mean about the 2005 mess up we can't possibly find a trident in 14 days without help?" Hell asked worried.

"Yes we can Hell all it takes is friends, luck, hope, and a lot of walking sticks and I mean a lot." I said

"I get the friends, luck, and hope bit but why do we need walking sticks?" She asked.

I glared at her. "Oh, sorry." She apologized.

"Hey no big deal. A lot of people get me confused with people who can see. I take it as a complement but others think it's rude and disrespectful to the blind." I answered.

An hour later everybody was ready to go on the quest. I had my scythe on my back. Thunder had her electric charm necklace (don't annoy her when she has that on please. Her powers are 40% stronger with it on). Shark had her trident with the black opal in the center of the head and Hell with her sword. We had our healing supplies, the food and drink we need for the quest. We also had some godly and mortal money with us just in case. We headed out to find my brothers trident.

Chapter 3

_I ran into a stop sign I think_

I felt the slop drop as we descended from the camp. I could smell the country air around us so I knew that I wouldn't run into anything for a few miles. Then all of a sudden there was a thing made of metal in my face. Seriously it was in my face cause I ran into it. At first I thought it was a stop sign but it was thicker and it moved on its own. I thought it was one of my friends but no it was bigger and it had more muscle then they did. I looked up and saw nothing of course.

"Thunder what's in front of me?" I ask but all I heard was them gasping. All I could figure out was that it was one of there favorite bands or singing groups. Then I heard Hell growling like Cerberus protecting one of its kind. After that I heard, felt, and smelled lighting and thunder (that's how Thunder got her nickname). All I could have done was freeze time and do a killer Time Breaker. So I did what I could and froze time around it but of course it slapped me out of the way and knocked me out.

Three hours later I was in a different place cause it smelled like pine trees and wood. I sat up and brushed myself off. I could feel Thunder, Hell, Shark and another person around me.

"Is she alright?" the person asked. I could tell they were a female cause of her voice.

"Yeah she's fine look she's waking up." Shark told the girl.

"Hey wake up sleepy titan girl. We have someone we want you to meet." Hell said.

"Uh…huh what! Who's there I can tell you're there so no need to hide!" I warned.

"Whoa, no need to get all defensive on me. My names Lily Etolia. I'm a daughter of Hades and this bed ragged hair girl has been eyeing me for five minuets here and she's creeping me out." Lily said.

"Don't worry she's a daughter of Jupiter and she's highly territorial to new Greeks, okay and her name is Sara but just call her Thunder okay." I commented.

"TimeTicker you tried to freeze time on a Metallic Dragon

and you know that doesn't work but next time ask when were not in shock cause we see an extremely rare dragon okay?" Thunder scolded.

"Oh so that's what it was. I thought it was a stop sign at first." I admitted.

"How do you think a 79 foot dragon is a stop sign?" Lily asked.

"I'm blind that's why." I said

"Really so how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.

"4." I answered without thinking.

"That's the correct answer." Lilly said in surprise. I giggled a little cause she thinks some blind people can't tell numbers.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"You think I can't tell numbers!" I laughed. She was pretty angry at me for that comment but it was worth it.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny." She said angrily.

"Hey look what I drew!" Shark said.

The other three started laughing. "That's a dog I think but I don't really know." Lily tried to say without laughing.

"What's wrong with it? It's a dragon." Shark asked sadly.

"It looks exactly like one." I said.

"Thank you for note." She paused. "Why do you have a feeling to do that to me?" Shark asked.

I laughed at her stupidity. I love doing that to her.

Then all of a sudden I heard loud a noise and it started to smell like hot metal and volcanic ash. After that I heard metal clashing together in an angry roar. The sent came back to me; it was the Metallic Dragon that the others had fought about three hours ago. I took my scythe of my back and got into battle mode in about a quarter second. Then I felt something coming from the dragon besides outrage. It was sadness. Then there was a voice in my head. A deep raspy metallic voice. _Help me. Please I need you dragon titan. _I didn't know what he was talking about but he seemed to be talking to me. _Can you please help an old dragon by giving him a good old titan dragon battle before he goes? _The dragon pleaded. Istill think he got the wrong half titan or titan in that case but still he sounded quite sad and lonely to me.

"I'll fight you under one condition dragon. You leave me and my friends alone alright?" I told the dragon. _Fine it's a deal young daughter of Kronos but you still have lots to learn before this battle and quest is completed. _Then the battle started. The dragon slashed at me and I blocked his attack. He blew his breath and I dodged out of the way. Then I used my scythe like a sword and cut off his horn (one of them) and it fell on the ground next to me. _The horn young titan use the horn to finish me off with it. _

"Why do you want me to kill you?" I asked confused._ Cause I want to die with dignity. It's all the dragons wish to be killed by the dragon titan. _I still am confused by him calling me the dragon titan. _I'm an old dragon and I know you're confused about all of this but I'll give you some advice, you'll have to forget your mortal half in order to survive in this quest. _I was half expecting that advice from an elder. But I had to kill him cause he would love to have his dignity when he died so I closed my eyes (I didn't need to close them since I'm blind and all but I felt more relaxed when I did) and stabbed him in the chest and felt this ooze like stuff around my foot so I opened up my eyes again and saw the typical blackness as usual.

"Umm guys what am I stepping in?" I asked my friends.

"Blood." Lily answered.

"Okay that's gross but why did the Metallic Dragon call me The Dragon Titan?" I asked.

"TimeTicker I don't know what you're talking about but I don't know." Hell said.

"Well lets continue the journey cause we only have 14 days." I told them

"Fine let's go. Lily came with us and Thunder don't growl or anything alright." Shark said as she ran along. I could tell that she was going south so we followed her.

Chapter 4

_The mortal side is the bad side_

I couldn't stop thinking about what the dragon said. _You'll have to forget about your mortal half if you what to survive in this quest._ Wow that was creepy and why do I have to forget about my mortal half? How does it help me on the quest to forget about it? I had so many questions that didn't have answers. Then Thunder yelled "Hey look a park!"

"Seriously what does a park have to do with anything?" I asked her.

"Well" She said "I thought that we might have lunch when we can before a monster shows up." Thunder said with a little stress in her voice. A lady walked by when Thunder said that and she smelled like she just had a flea bath in a dump but yet I recognized the smell. It was the smell of a dead over spoiled cat with a flea collar on. The smell of a sphinx. Then all of a sudden a kid screamed. I smelled the creature more clearly now and it wasn't a sphinx it was a nemean lion.

"Aww man seriously an overgrown cat?" Hell exclaimed.

"Yes an overgrown cat that can rip your face off." Lily said.

"That'll hurt." Shark said with a little forced pain in her voice.

"Not as bad as TimeTicker's scythe in you're…" Lily started

"Stop it both of you, I know were this is going and that's highly rude!" I scolded. Then I heard thunder and lighting (how can you hear _lighting_?). Thunder started a battle with the feline. Then I heard skeletons rattle out of the cemetery from across the street. Why would mortals put a cemetery across the street from a park nobody will know but anyways there was a salt water wave that got the cat wet and made her extremely angry at Shark. I felt the creature pounce and frozen time then attacked and somehow my strength increased to a dragon's strength. I had more aerodynamics than usual. Now this is strange, its like I got a dragons strength and body shape. Then all of a sudden I could _see_.

The beast was at least 20 feet tall and all golden and hairy. To my surprise I saw a collar on it but it was no regular collar it had more of a necklace with a scythe charm on it. The symbol of my father Kronos. She was in my dad's army when he fought my brothers thousands of years ago. Then I saw a dragons claw made of pure steel in my hand. Then after that I slashed at her making her wail in pain, blood oozing everywhere.

Then I looked at Lily was one of the most unique characters I have ever seen (well she's the only one I've ever seen), she had a golden brown wavy hair, and she was wearing blue jeans and a t shirt. Her eyes were an olive green. She had a bow in her hand and a sword at her waste.

Everyone was staring at me. I didn't know what to do.

"What?" I asked them.

"TimeTicker can you see me?" Hell asked.

"Yeah" I said in amazement. Everyone looked as surprised as I was. I mean seriously I'm blind I shouldn't know how to see unless it was part of my abilities to see when in combat.

"Guys do you think this is part of my abilities to see when I'm in combat?" I asked.

"Or its something else." Shark said. "Look in the water and look at yourself while you can." She said. I looked in the pond. I saw a girl with short brown hair and golden blue eyes. She was wearing a black jacket, a sun tee and some ripped blue jeans. She had pale skin with some dragon scar on her face.

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Yes it is TimeTicker." Hell said calmly.

"Well if this is over can we please get some food?" Thunder said.

Then after I blinked the world went dark again. I sighed and walked over to the picnic table and ate my lunch. After that I heard a goat, snake, and lion. I thought it was nothing but then it lunge at me. Then I realized that it was a chimera cause I felt a rush of poison in my blood vanes but it wasn't as painful as the people who live from a bite said but of coarse I'm a half titan so my life is jacked up anyways so I just ignored it. After it saw that I wasn't effected it was extremely angry. I tried to use that strange ability but it didn't work.

"Guys I think my ability comes naturally." I said

"You think" Lily said cruelly. I hated her for that comment. Then the chimera attacked Lily, Thunder, Hell, and Shark. I was alone to kill it myself. _Great_. I thought. Then it attacked and I dodge. I attacked it with my scythe and the lion head fell off. Then the snake and then the goats head. They turned into boots hat and gloves? The lion fur turned into a coat. I didn't think we needed them but I put them in a pack that Hell packed for me. When they woke up I said "Good afternoon you crazy demigods."

"TimeTicker seriously we now you say that cause we call you titan girl." Shark said.

"You do?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but Times how long were we out?" Hell asked.

"About 2 days." I answered without thinking.

"WHAT!" They screamed in harmony.

"Wait where are we" Hell asked. All the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh Arlen, Texas." I said answering there question. "Wow that's amazing and how did you defeat the chimera?" Thunder asked.

"I did what the dragons said. Forget about your mortal side. It distracts you a lot cause it has a mortal connection that makes you feel pity for your opponent and that's bad for titans." I explained. They looked at me with a confused scent.

"Uh titans don't need to feel sorry for person that we beat up." I said like a little baby.

"Ohhhh" They said again in harmony.

Chapter 5

_The dragon side is over whelming!_

After we left Texas we were in Mexico. I seriously think we needed to blend in with the surroundings cause we looked like we just came out of an American/Greek clothes dump [shut up Thunder I know some of us are Roman, jeez]. So all we did is find my mortal friend Jacob.

"So all we have to do is find my friend." I said.

"And who is that TimeTicker?" Hell asked. She was still angry at me for letting her be asleep for 2 whole days. I didn't mean to I just lost track of the hours. But at lease we got to Arlen and she doesn't have to be mad.

"He is a kind man Hell plus he's mortal so he can keep a secret and not blow it like some others I know." I answered.

"Hey just because I said one thing about that little secret you have doesn't make me a living criminal." Shark complained.

"I'm not talking about you Sharkface." I growled. I lead the way towards Jacobs place. When we got there Thunder started a storm that was pretty bad.

"TimeTicker why did you bring us _here_?" Thunder said gritting her teeth.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"TimeTicker this is Jacobs summer house we can't possibly be getting help from this jerk." Thunder said.

"Thunder he was my boyfriend until we broke up and I still trust him okay. So if you don't like it deal with it okay?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"That's what I thought now come on." I ordered. There was dubstep playing and I heard Jacob playing on a game system. The place reeked of old chip bags and stale soda and his mom's beer cans and maybe some soda cans but the beer and cigarette scents filled the room and burned my nose. When Jacobs dad opened the door. I felt sorry for Jacob. He has to live here until he was 18.

"Hello Mr. Stevens can we talk to Jacob please?" I asked politely.

"Kona nice to see you again! Come on in!" Mr. Stevens said cheerfully. We walked in and saw Jacob. He turned towards us his sent grim.

"Hey Kona. How's it going?" he asked disappointed. He still wasn't over our break up? Wow pathetic.

"Hey Jacob, I'm fine. I need a favor." I said hoping our old feelings wouldn't get in between us and the fact that we needed to blend in.

"What would that be?" he said bitterly.

"All we need is some blending in alright?" I angrily replied.

"And why should I help you after what we been threw?" he argued.

"There gonna have a little show down Thunder." Lily whispered behind my back. Jacob was in my face now his breath smelled like freshly made hot chocolate.

"Jacob please it hurts me too I just need some blending in alright." I said holding back tears.

"No K it's not going to be alright. Not after the little discovery that you made!" he howled. I can tell he was tensing up pretty bad right now. I don't know why he was bringing this up it's been like three whole years and he's still angry.

"Jacob please not now it's not the time we're on a time sensitive quest right now and we only have 12 days left okay? So please help us." I cried. Thunder, Shark, Hell, and Lily carried a surprised and worried sent on them right now.

"Times please let's not start on that argument right now me and the others who know you better knows how you get when you're in this state." Hell said trying to calm me down but it didn't work.

"Hell please stay out of this." I said.

"Kona shut up NOW!" Jacob yelled. The anger swelled up inside of me and I didn't know it but I blew fire in his face and cremated him. I didn't mean to but the dragon inside of me just took control. Then after that I could see again. His place wasn't much but the only thing that wasn't normal was Jacobs's ashes on the ground and his parents staring at me. I didn't understand why they were staring at me for but I had to look up in odor to look them in the eyes. Then I realized I was an itty bitty dragon.

Thunder stared snickering and I knew she was laughing at my size. Everyone else was quiet. Then I bit Thunder on the nose.

"OW! Hey that hurt!" Thunder yelled. Hell, Lily, Shark, and even Jacob's mom and dad laughed at that even though I just killed there son.

After we left the Stevens wished us luck and told us we can come back anytime we want and call if we needed a ride anywhere. Then we headed south for the fall.

Chapter 6

_The frost gets to you._

We went south and started to hit the ancient Mayan temples. After we got there we passed them after taking some pictures with our cells. Then we headed towards South America.

"I can't believe it's been a week already and still haven't found that dumb weapon yet and I'm beginning to think that we'll never find it in seven more days." Thunder said.

"Well if we have to we can, ah, well stop this quest and tell Poseidon that we failed him and I don't think uncle would like that." Lily shot back to Thunder. Thunder was burning with electrical rage. Literally electricity was shocking everyone including me.

"Thunder, Lily stop and Lily's right brother won't be happy if we fail him. Besides I owe him one after he saved my life at Neptune's Reef." I said stopping the argument between the Greek and Roman demigods.

"Wait a minute, TimeTicker your brother is Poseidon?" Lily asked. Everyone besides Lily started cracking up. Lily puffed with anger and humiliation.

"Well half-sibling to Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. Were all related on our dad side." I explained to Lily still giggling about the fact that we been together for a week fighting giant spiders and evil pegasai and crazy people who wanted to kill us.

After thousands of miles walking Hell said the obvious like she normally does.

"Is it me or is it getting colder." She said

"Well no duh Pluto girl were heading south." Lily teased. I still don't know how we're all related. I mean were all different, Thunder's very territorial to new Greeks; Hell is a little coo-coo in the head and you can prove it by looking at her record cause she's been in the nut house before she came to Camp Rouge; Shark is just weird and I mean seriously she's scared of drowning and she doesn't know how to swim either; Lily is just that special little female Hades; and me well I do admit I'm self-centered sometimes but that's just being a titan and I don't care what I look like and that's because I'm blind, wow I never new I have so many excuses for things.

"Yeah we are heading south but this is too cold for this area of the world. There's frost on the ground and it's almost fall so there is no way frost can be forming now." I said. Then I heard a rustling in the woods. I looked towards the sound. Of course I was an idiot and somehow forgot that I was blind. Then I smelled a northern frost dragon. Strange we were in the south not north but it was the familiar sent of the north that I was born in, well minus the olive smell on the breeze and keep my brothers from arguing with each other. I sighed and asked "Who's there?"

_It's only me. A lone Northern Frost dragon. _Then it came out. I switched from human eyes to dragon eyes. The dragon became clear. It was at least 47 feet tall and a beautiful shade of blue and it had a fluffy white color and a pleading blue eye. The left eye was ripped from the poor thing and half of its face leaving its bone on that side of its face.

_What happened to you? _I asked telepathically.

_I'm lost and I only have one eye so I can't tell which way is north. Can you help me go north?_ It asked.

_Well I can but you have to help us please we're looking for a trident that belongs to my older brother and we need to get it back in 7 days please can you help?_ I asked telepathically.

_ Its somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea past Greece. _It said with worry.

_North is right behind me go and tell the others if you see any tell them that I said hey will ya._ I requested. It shook its head yes and flew off.

"So what did it have to say?" Hell asked. I can feel there eyes strained on me.

"We have to go to the Mediterranean Sea and pass Greece." I said with worry and aggression in my voice. I growled because of what happened in Greece after the titans got defeated.

"Hey TimeTicker why are you growling?" Lily asked. Everyone looked at me. I can tell they were worried. I haven't told a soul about what happened in Greece and why I can't go there. I sighed they had to know.

"Well I think its story time but I'll tell you guys while we fly over the Atlantic." I said while I transformed into a Metallic Dragon. I sighed when they got on. This is the first time I have ever told this story and I'm worried that if we get to close to Greece I'll be history.

Chapter 7

_And Something Surprising_

We where flying over the Atlantic Ocean and I was starting to tell my story.

"Well as you may know I was born in Greece and came here but that's only a part of the truth. I'm only as old as Hestia and I was just sitting around watching Zeus when he was little. I had come back after a dragon fight that had come about and the 9 dryads were there watching him while I was out. I came back and they needed a break so I let them take a few to rest and Zeus, the little brat that he was at the time, decided that he wanted to see the land that was under the rule of our father Kronos but what he didn't know was that the edge was about to break off. Well he took a little fall and I flew to catch him which I did of coarse and I saved him by taking my life in no care. I got buried under an avalanche and didn't awake till about 400 years later and found out that Kronos had been defeated and the gods ruled. But while I was out a period that was ignored by the Greeks known by us titans was called The Dragon Age had broken loose when I didn't deal with the dragons at that time the ancient Greeks banished me from Greece and that's why I have a small grudge against the country." I told them the story with a little growl at the end. They where silent for a long time.

Then Hell spoke up. "Wow that's…. amazing I guess" she said a little nervous. I never knew Hell could be like that. That made me nervous. Then shark popped up.

"Times WATCH OUT!" she screamed but it was too late. I got hit in the wing by something and headed snout first into the Atlantic. I closed my eyes while the others were screaming in my bloody ears. I heard a crash and instantly I knew we were underwater and somehow we could breathe. I opened my eyes and I must have gotten so scared that I went blind again.

Then when my nerves calmed down I blinked a few time and saw a merman in front of me. So I did the natural thing and yelled, underwater.

"Hey shut it its alright I'm your nephew." He said. He looked about 17 or 18 but I can tell he been around longer because of the ancient accent. It sounded Greek but it was a little bubbly cause of the water.

"Yeah who isn't related to me here?" I shot back. Thunder, Hell, Lily, and Shark shook their heads in agreement. The merman shook his in a disappointment matter.

"No I'm a son of your brother Poseidon. You know from the myths." He said.

"Yeah" I replied "like I follow the myths"

"I'm Triton you titan spawn" the teen, Triton, said. My friends laughed at the whole titan spawn thing but I grunted as a response. Like a fish boy can out smart me.

"You know that if you call me a titan spawn you're technically calling my brother your father a titan spawn to cause we're related, fish boy." I replied childishly. He blushed bright with embarrassment and puffed with anger at being out smarted. I grunted with pride and that's when Poseidon came and interrupted our whole who's better bit.

"What's going on here and what happened? Wait TimeTicker what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well father" the green fined mer_boy _replied "they crashed in threw the ceiling and I found them"

"Triton I wasn't talking to you so if you please go to your room and stay there till my sister and her friends leave." The sea god commanded his son. Wow I rarely see my brother like this.

"So TimeTicker what brings you here to my palace." The god greeted.

"I randomly got hit by something over the water and Shark calm down." I said. Shark was freaking out and in a corner looking around like a turkey during Thanksgiving.

"TimeTicker can we please leave." She asked terrified.

"Shark calm down please we'll leave in a little bit and say hi to your dad you don't see him much at least be friendly to him" I replied.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HYDROPHOBIC!" she screamed. I flinched back a little. Now I'm worried about her sanity.

"Well you heard the girl we better leave." I said quietly. Poseidon nodded quickly and my friends got on my back and I grabbed a really pissed off Shark. We got out of the ocean and headed towards Greece. Shark is finally calming down thank the gods for that.

Chapter 8

_Hephaestus here we come_

We are flying over the Atlantic and we are almost at Europe and just about to head into the Roman beaches where we would rest for a while. Thunder and Hell are both calm Lily was sleeping on my back and Shark was shaking with a slight fear somehow. I was just landing somewhere between Rome and Naples.

"So where are we going?" Hell asked while we where walking inland Lily still sleeping.

"We're going to a camp here in Italy and a god is going to help us with this damn quest." I answered.

"Wait there's another camp?" Hell wondered.

"Yeah it's one of my friends as I said and it's another three miles east. Lily wake up we're almost to another camp." I called over my shoulder. She groaned in response waking up. I sighed as she woke.

"What happened and where are we?" She asked.

"We are just about 7.5 miles away from the Roman and Naples beach which we landed there an hour ago." I replied. She looked around. I continued forward and then tripped over a pretty large rock. I fell with a thud.

"We're almost there it's just a few more miles. Ow." I said getting up. Lily had fallen off my back when I fell so she's now on the ground somewhere. I looked up. My vision was a little blurry but I could make out the camp sign. I stood up and looked down and saw Lily holding her arm.

"Hey Lily are you alright?" I asked with concern in my voice that I tried to hide but epically failed at.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch." She said taking her hand away. It looked like a pretty big gash.

"Lily come here." I ordered. She came over. Then I took her by surprised and licked her arm.

"Hey! What! No licking my … arm." She said/yelled at me the wound was healing at a tremendous rate. She looked confused for a sec and then started whipping her arm. I don't blame her titan saliva can get really sticky when it dries.

We walked a few more miles until we reached the camp entrance. The sound of metal clanging next to each other was loud and the smell of melted metal was heavy in the air. The sign read CampHephaestus. Then a well toned man came up with smolted arms and a kind, hard look in his molten metal orange eyes. He had a kind smile on his face and I automatically jumped on him.

"Hephaestus! It's been forever!" I said cheerfully at the sight of my old friend.

"Kona it has been a while and will you please get off of me?" Hephaestus said with a laugh. I got off of him and calmed down. The others bowed in respect.

"No need to do that I more of a modern kind and I don't like it when people bow to me." He said. They stood and stared for an explanation.

"Hephaestus is not a god type of god if that makes since." I explained. Hephaestus laughed and Lily, Shark, Thunder, and Hell nodded there heads in an okay form.

Hephaestus led us into the camp and to the main building. There were demigods and what I could see Cyclopes' everywhere. I mean seriously they where in the forges, the commons, the arena, and the five trillion other places in here.

"Kona you look surprised that my camp has grown. You need to calm down we have another 9 miles if we need to expand okay and I believe you have some extra land as well." he said dragging my attention away from the to campers bickering over something.

"Not even 30% of my camp grounds have been explored yet." I replied.

"Wow and you can fit everything you have in your camp in the space you have got?" he asked.

"Yeah. We don't need that much space but of coarse it's a mountain range that's hidden from any mortal eyes. But only some of it shows for mortals and they call it The Rocky Mountains, I believe." I said "Other than that we have been quite active with the new rouges coming in and I'm up to my horns in paperwork."

"It seems like you need some help over there. How many rouges do you have that come in each month it can't be that many can it?" Hephaestus asked.

"About 100 to 150 each month and yes that is a lot. We have a very rare demigod there as well." I said.

"Oh really that's interesting." He said "So who's there parent?" Hephaestus asked.

"Oh she's a daughter of Hera and Zeus isn't happy about it." I answered. He nodded. I looked up from where we were and it was pretty dark out right now. It can't be that late now can it? Hephaestus looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah it's a 6 hour difference from the U.S to here so you better get some sleep." He said. I glared at him with a strange lust in my eyes that I sometimes get. The thing about this kind of lust is that it's murderous like I'm about to kill or something.

Hephaestus started to back away from me cause of it. It was scaring me and my friends. Then a small boy came in. He looked terrified and I bet it was because of me. I did what a sensible young titan girl would do and smile shyly at him. Then Hephaestus spoke up.

"Sam what is it?" he asked the boy, Sam.

"Well, we sort of have a little problem with the forge and we need to get it away." he said shyly. I could tell that he was a new camper that didn't know a lot about what was going on. Hephaestus looked worried. This must not happen a lot around here. He ran out of the main office to the newer forge and saw it. It was a Roman Architecture Dragon one of the very rare dragons in this regain. We were in Europe so it was a European looking dragon.

"What's a Roman Architecture Dragon doing here?" Hell asked with a growl in her voice. Thunder was sparking with rage cause one killed her mother just before she came to CampRouge. Lily was holding her sword ready for battle. And Shark was holding her trident at the dragon. I had my scythe out and ready for when it attacked.

The drag jumped from the forge and landed on top of me its rage filled eyes beamed on me. All I had remembered about this darn thing is that it's very territorial against other dragons. That's it all I have to do is become one with it (not in that kind of way) and mess with its mind. Wow now I know I've been hanging around Athena way to much in the past millennium. Well I have to make this quick and I'll probably panic in the process and right now the darn creature was trying rip my face off which doesn't help. I closed my eyes and try to see the Roman Architecture Dragon. _Think about it, damn it. Why is it so hard to think about one when you can't see the darn thing? _I thought. Wait I have my powers but I only have two dragons as far as I know of. I sighed and closed my eyes an image of the northern frost dragon came into my mind. When I opened my eyes I could see and I didn't look like a northern frost drag. I looked more like the underworld barfed up on a giant ass dragon and it just melted onto its skin. I realized that I was a dragon of hell, one of the strongest dragons out there.

The architecture dragon charged at me and I dodged landing near a random forge. I leaped into the air and coughed up some hell material. It landed on the roman dragon and its skin started to melt. I'm not going to tell you what it looked like because I almost died watching it. I then turned around and started to walk away but I felt the darn thing claw my back. It landed in front of me with its distorted face. I started to charge at it and the dragon dodged the attack. It bit my neck and drew blood? Well it was thick like it but it was black with a violet and golden tent to it. But I then flung it off and latched onto its neck, and then I tore open the flesh of it. It roared from the burning pain of my molten teeth, hot breath, and burning saliva. I then gripped onto its neck harder and used all my strength and ripped its head off with a snap and rip. Blood pooled at my feet the crimson puddle glimmered with my reflection. I looked crazed and my eyes had an insane look in them. I was terrifying. I mean I was scaring myself.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself as my human. When I opened them I was blind again I sighed and turned to where my friends were and said "sorry about the craziness I wasn't straight in the head."

"TimeTicker are you _sane_?" Hell asked.

"Yeah. I think." I replied. "We should get going."

"Well then lets go" Shark said. And then we left to Greece.


End file.
